


Vicious Streak

by chasseur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, i guess, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasseur/pseuds/chasseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Thor tries to take Loki on a date, and is interrupted, and the one time Loki takes over the reigns to take Thor on a date. </p><p>Based on a norsekink prompt. ( I'm so sorry that I've deleted this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighs into his hands. He isn't nearly paid enough for this. Not that he needs any sort of payment, but he humores the phrase. What time is it anyway ? Tony doesn't know exactly, but he knows that it's not enough time for his hangover to wear out before he is being dragged into this conversation. 

"Thor, buddy, have you spoken to Jarvis about this ?" 

Tony knows to take an easy way out when he sees one. Leading Thor to speak to Jarvis about many vexing things about how the way things worked around here had proven to be the most efficient so far. 

_'I have informed Mr. Odinson with the most eligible locations, and have offered to make reservations, Sir.'_

Tony groans into his hands again. It is simply too early for this. He's surely not awake enough, or not drunk enough, precisely in that order, to have this conversation with the very god who was staring at him with an expression that Tony found way too intense to be comfortable. 

"Ever so helpful Jarvis" 

_'I try sir.'_

Tony makes a mental note to tinker with Jarvis's mechanism, after all, he was meant to be the one with the sassy comebacks. 

"So let me get this straight. You want to take Loki on a date ?"

It still felt weird having Loki around, one did not simply get over the fact that a super-villan who had blown half of Manhattan not that long ago, was now currently humping one of his teammates. Not that he thought of the Avengers -silly name, really- as his teammates. Apparently, that was not how you dealt with things on Asgard. 

Tony still remembered the day Thor landed on his balcony with a flash of thunder, accompanying a very tense looking Loki, and had announced that his brother  
-Tony still insisted that Asgardians had a different meaning for the word- had been righted and no longer represented a threat. That, and the reverberant sounds coming from Thor's room not long after. He really did not need to hear Loki say 'Brother' in that high pitched voice, over and over again. 

Tony dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to bring himself to the present. Right, the present; where a very eager God of Thunder had drag him out of his snug bed, against all oppositions form Jarvis. 

"Aye, I wish to take my brother on a date, I understand it is the proper custom on Midgard, equivalent of courting" The intensity of Thor's expression had not wavered a bit, and Tony found that somewhat impressive.

"You know, you really might be better off talking to Pepper about this sort of thing cause uh, this dating stuff, I don't really," He made a flippant gesture with his hands, 

"It's not really my forte." 

"But you surely have many endeavors, henceforth must obtain great knowledge," Upon the confused look on Thor's face, Tony went further to explain.

"Yeah, you see, my 'endeavors' are not what you would call dating. It's more of a one night stand, really and I doubt your courting is the same, and Thor," 

Thor had that intense expression again. Tony sighed. It was too early for this. 

"Get him a diamond or something" He didn't know how things worked between Norse Gods, but he figured one couldn't go wrong with jewelry. He hadn't experienced any chick refuse diamonds before, and even though he couldn't picture Loki featuring a diamond ring, he could always have the time of the hour BEING STILL TOO DAMN EARLY in his defense if he he had to. 

"Jewels, you say" Thor looked thoughtful. 

"Yeah. Get him, well, get him whatever you think he'd like. I'll have Jarvis map out some stuff, send 'em to ya." Before Thor could refuse, he got up. 

"I'm sorry big guy, that's all I've got. Again, talk to Pepper if you want something more..." He made another gesture with his hands before patting Thor on the shoulder and wishing him good luck, and undoubtedly, heading towards his bedroom, at least for another couple hours. 

-O-

"A date ?" Loki had asked when Thor proposed the idea. 

"Brother, it is the custom here, much like courting yet,"

"Thor, I reassure you, you certainly need not court me considering after" Loki had walked across the room and grinded his hips against his that exact moment, and Thor being Thor, had not responded with the exact tact expected perhaps of a crown prince. 

He sat on Tony Stark's couch now, thinking it over. Ever since he had reconciled with his brother in a way beyond his dreams, he could not let the idea pass. He had tried courting Loki properly, in the feasting hall in Asgard, before the AllFather and his mother, and before all his friends, yet his heartfelt gestures only ended up with an extremely vexed and flushed up Loki, who had muttered something about a migraine and retired to his chambers, refusing any visitors, especially Thor. 

This 'dating' sounded more casual to Thor lot less tedious than courting, something that Loki would perhaps could be persuaded into. He was glad that he was not met with extreme repulsion upon proposing the idea to Loki, only with mockery. That was fine, Thor knew his brother well enough now that he could see when Loki would fake jests when he was faced with anything that he was uncertain of. Comforted by the knowledge that his brother was not entirely opposed to the idea, Thor made it his priority to make sure that he know everything he could on what one was supposed to do on a date. 

Not the least bit encouraged by his encounter with the Man of Iron, Thor sought out the seek out Lady Pepper. She had proven herself to be the most useful in several areas after all. It was set then, Thor would be seeking Lady Pepper about this issue.

 

-O-

Upon finding nothing useful during his previous search, Thor feels grateful that Steve had offered to help this time. He also feels grateful that Steve has actually brought a handwritten list and a map, both of them refusing Tony’s pleas for them to use the GPS system he came up with. He’s on the verge of giving up and finds himself opting to call out to Heimdall, he would surely find a proper gift for Loki in Nidavellir. He was already contemplating how to strike a deal with the dwarves; perhaps a new set of blades - when a glimmer caught his eye. It was a small shop, not even on their list. The show case was filled with many items, from bracelets to neck pieces to brooches to several variants of ornaments. What caught Thor’s eye is a band, with three little sparkly green jewels, adorned in gold. The band had symmetrical carvings akin to snakes or on each side bisected by the said jewels. With three little rocks, the middle one outshining the ones on the top and the bottom, a touch brighter. He pictures it on Loki’s slender fingers, and he feels warmth pooling in his chest at the image. 

“Anything particular you’re interested in ?” The shopkeeper ventures, once they’re inside, a man in his mid fifties, balding slightly. 

“A purchase, for the purpose of-“ Thor starts, only to have Steve interrupt him. 

“Actually, yes, the gold band with the emeralds by the window,” Steve says. 

“Ah, the vintage french band” The shopkeeper goes to retrieve it. 

“18 karat gold, alexandrite and emerald,” 

The man’s voice drawls about the cut and the quality of the jewels, but Thor’s already made up his mind. The band looks elegant and he can still picture it on Loki’s finger as he slips it on. 

“So, who’s the lucky lady ?” Shopkeeper’s words bring back Thor to the present, and he opens his mouth to say,

“My brother is not-“

“Willing to give out that information yet !” Steve cuts in, fake enthusiasm dripping from each word. 

“Come on brother,” Steve bumps Thor with his shoulder, who just frowns in confusion. 

“We promised to keep that a secret, remember ?” Steve looks pleadingly into Thor’s eyes, hoping he is somewhat in on what Steve is trying to save them from, which would be a really awkward conversation. 

However the shopkeeper seems to willing to let the subject drop. 

“Ah, perfect. Would you like anything engraved inside ?” 

“Yes” Thor smiles and leans in whispers something that Steve can’t make out. 

“We will have it ready as soon as possible, Mr., Ah…” 

Steve leaves both Thor’s and Pepper’s information.

-O-

Thor is somewhat disappointed when he walks into the common lounge on his floor, only to find Loki asleep his lithe frame draped all over the couch. His first thought is that perhaps Loki forgot about their date, but when he makes a move to wake up his brother, his hand slides through Loki’s shoulder and the figure shimmers into nothing with a faint glint of green glow. 

Loki emerges from around the corner then, looking absolutely dashing in a dark green button up shirt and black slacks, momentarily startling Thor. 

“Didn’t want to be bothered” Loki gestures to the couch where his double appeared to be asleep seconds ago. 

“You look,” Trying to swallow around the newly formed lump around his throat, Thor searches for the right words as he tries to will his heartbeat to calm down. He doesn’t have an explanation for being in such a nervous state, this is Loki after all, they’ve known each other for over several decades. 

“And so do you. Shall we leave then ?” Loki’s lips quirk up at the corners forming a vague smirk. 

It’s a surprise when the elevator just stops on Tony’s floor, and they’re even more surprised when they spot Tony walking towards them. 

“Great, you two are prepared then, although…” His eyes search for something behind them. 

“Didn’t pack any spare clothes ? Kinky, I like the way you think.” He winks at them before turning on his heels and moves towards his common room. 

At a loss of words, Thor turns to look at Loki, who in response gives him an equally questioning look. Thor walks out of the elevator, half dragging Loki along with him. He’s met with the rest of his teammates; Natasha helping Clint to close shut a luggage that seems to be holding too many items for its own good, Bruce sitting on the couch with a small backpack of his own, and Steve with a slightly pained expression which Thor has learned not to pay too much heed to. 

Tony eyes all of them for a mere second before announcing “Great! So we’re all set then,” 

Thor thinks it’s hardly a custom for his teammates to accompany him on such a private endeavor, but before he can ask what exactly is happening, Loki beats him to it. 

“What is this ?” Loki sounds only mildly disgusted, so Thor still has some flicker of hope for the rest of the night of to turn out blissful. All of that glimmer of hope dissipates when Tony turns to them with an incredulous expression. 

“Uh it’s May 29th” He says as if it’s meant to mean something. 

Loki takes his time to check his wrist watch, just to confirm. 

“Indeed it is.” Loki says before tugging at his sleeves. 

“Well now, if you’ll excuse us,” He smiles a charming smile that has Thor’s insides melting, and he feels that faint glimmer of hope again. 

“Uh, no no, as in May 29th. -The day I was born ?! We’re taking the jet, to my island,” And the hope is gone again. 

“You keep saying it’s -your- island, as if you own it…” Steve mutters, and Tony laughs in the way he does when he believes someone to be joking, his laugh faltering when he sees the serious expression on Steve’s face. Then it’s Tony muttering, something about no one ever taking him seriously when he says things. 

-O-

_It takes a lot of time, and a lot of coaxing from the rest of the Avengers to convince both of them that they need to attend._

_“Day of Birth ?” Thor asks, with a frown, where Loki offers to efficiently throw Tony out of one of his many windows, surely putting an end to his party, only to be met with scowls from Steve._

_‘It’s like your… your name days’ Bruce tries to explain, ‘Only, it is a celebration of the day we are born’._

_“The day you were born ?” Loki sounds slightly venomous, lacking any real bite._

_“It’s not just the day anyone was born, it’s the day of my birth,” Tony chimes in, waving a glass with clear brown liquid towards Loki._

_“And pray tell, how is that calamity in need of remote celebration ?”_

_Tony feigns looking affronted at that, yet he scoffs_

_“What’s a fucking name day anyway,”_

_And that is enough to set Loki going on a rampage,_

_“We are_ GODS _you halfwit,”_

_Tony mutters something that sounds dangerously close to ‘oh my fucking god, not that again’ and is already walking towards the gate that leads straight to his jet, with Steve and Bruce following._

Thor still suspects it was that particularly menacing glare from a very-bored-of-waiting Natasha is when Loki decided to cave in and started strutting towards the gate himself. 

 

And that is how they end up in Tony Stark’s private jet, Thor stealing glances at Loki’s way with his concerned puppy eyed look, only to be met with a fuming Loki who refuses to meet his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's ring, [ x](http://imgur.com/isZYNYt)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s island is a true sight to behold. Their jet lands next to a beach house which Tony probably considers modest, yet would be world’s eighth wonder had paparazzi got a hold of it. Thor feels considerably more at ease, given Loki had ceased his fuming slightly half way through the trip, and agreeing to summon them clothing for their upcoming escapade. Tony has thoughtfully arranged each and everyone of them with their separate chambers, how he managed to have it all prepared in due time was beyond Thor’s grasp, but he does not argue as he frowns at the massive amount of luggage Loki had deemed fit for them. 

“Compensating for something, surely,” Loki snickers upon eyeing the mansion.

Tony, never failing to rise up to a challenge, leans in closer than Thor would prefer, gives Loki a squeeze as he slides his arm around his waist and says, 

“I’m willing to prove otherwise,” supplies it with a provocative wink towards Loki. 

While Loki quickly to brushes it aside and laughs it off, thunder crackles loud in the otherwise clear sky, having Tony flinch as if he has been jolted himself. 

Loki’s laughter gets louder while Tony shoots a mock-hurt glance at Thor, as he pats Thor on the shoulder muttering, 

“Easy there, Point Break.” 

-O-

Once everyone settles in, after several complaints from Loki about the interior design - so pedestrian, Thor, really we could fare better in Jotunheim -, Thor finds himself back on his plan to set up a date with Loki, so what if they are stranded on an island, surely there would still be opportunities. He has been informed that there was to be a feast the upcoming night. Thor, doesn’t let himself get discouraged, merely wants to see what Loki has been up to, disappearing after mumbling something about the surroundings. 

He finds out Loki’s went out for a casual stroll on the beach, wanting to give Loki some much needed time to cool off after being shipped off to the island, he changes into the swimming gear his brother packed up for him, leaving so little to imagination. Thor still thinks Loki had an ulterior motive. 

He’s had a shower and he’s walking about in his chamber with a towel loosely hung around his hips when he finally spots Loki. 

Loki is sitting on the floor of his common room, his legs crossed as he seems to be fussing about something in his left boot. He looks absolutely ridiculous, in a flimsy tunic and light trousers, and he has a variety of seashells lying right next to him. Thor feels his chest swell with warmth at the sight, warm light from the sun softening Loki’s features, making him appear younger than he is. He forgets they are almost two thousand years old sometimes, having been through so much. He knows he’s staring as Loki keeps fumbling with his boot, his sweet, beloved Loki, 

“SAND,” 

Thor snaps from his reprieve brought back to the present and tries to shift his attention to Loki, who appears highly disturbed. 

“It’s everywhere Thor,” Loki leaps up to his feet before Thor gets a chance to grasp what Loki is complaining about, though he has a strong instinct that it was about the sand. 

“Thor. It’s in my boots. It’s in me Thor, I can feel it inside me.” Loki pulls off his left boot and walks towards Thor with his right boot still on, only to grab Thor’s shoulders to shake him slightly. 

“W-what ?” Thor manages before Loki has withdrawn his grip, and is pacing around the common room with his hand thrown up in the air. 

“It’s -it’s, _EVERYWHERE_ , Thor did you notice that ? A walk, I had, _a walk_ , and it’s already,” Giving an exasperating sigh, Loki skulks towards the bathroom. 

Thor is left looking after Loki as Natasha and Clint walk in through the elevator, Clint with a smile on his face, wearing a scuba-diving outfit, Natasha following wearing a slightly annoyed expression. 

“It’s the sand.” She says curtly before Thor can open his mouth. 

There’s a shriek from the bathroom. 

“Why does he have his panties up in a bunch,” Clint says and Natasha just scoffs as she moves towards the couch, running her hands through her wet hair and grimacing as she rubs her forefinger and thumb before her face.

“The sand…” 

“ _IT’S EVERYWHERE!_ ” They all momentarily jump up with the scream that comes behind closed doors.

Thor feels it’s upon his shoulders to change the subject, seeing as Clint is terribly uncomfortable looking at him with pleading eye and Natasha still scowling at the seemingly non-existent sand in her hair. 

Thor moves to sit next to Natasha, still having a single thought occupying his mind; compensating for his failure to take Loki on date, before he was dragged into this. 

“Lady Natasha, are there any locations worth of a date on the island ?” 

Natasha looks thoughtful for a second before she replies, still scowling.

“A B and B could work” she says tapping her fingers on her chin, and elaborates further upon the confused look on Thor’s face. 

“Breakfast and -in- bed. Where you would prepare a breakfast for Loki, preferably before he wakes up.” 

Thor thinks it over for a moment, Loki is the one to be rather grumpy being roused from sleep, however he does enjoy breakfast. 

“It’s a nice gesture,” Clint shrugs a he walks towards the elevator, and Thor files the information away. A breakfast , while Loki was still in bed, surely he could manage that even though he still failed to see how that would qualify as something that would be remotely close to courting. 

“It might not be what you consider as courting, but it is something,” Natasha says as if she’s seeing into his mind. She gets up and gets in the elevator with Clint, leaving Thor to his thoughts. 

“ _THOR, BY THE NORNS, EVEN IN MY-_ “

Loki’s shrill cry from the bathroom reminds him of Loki and he figures he should better tend to him before Loki decides setting the whole place on fire is fair payback for the sand that apparently got his brother so upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely sorry that i've deleted this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is still trying and we get Loki's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild food play i guess.

Loki shifts around in what seems to be a very uncomfortable position. For starters, he seems to be missing his pillow, his face huddled on his bent arm. He stretches and yawns, prying one eye open to take in his surroundings. It all comes to him suddenly, just as stray sunlight rays make their way through to crack between the curtains; Thor filling his glass with rich wine over and over in a desperate attempt to what seemed like getting him drunk at the time, but Loki recalls something about Thor mentioning an early morning for himself, and now he sees it clear as day, Thor just wanted to make sure that Loki slept in late. He also bitterly realizes why he’s missing a pillow, recalling the memory of picking Thor’s chest to fall asleep on. 

 

He stretches and runs his hand through hair smoothing it from the surely unruly state it took to during the mornings. He moves towards his own side of the bed, plopping himself down on his actual unused pillow, hoping not to have made an embarrassing spectacle of himself the previous night. The thin covers slip off of him as he makes a comfortable little dent in the bedding and he’s suddenly much too aware of his state. Turns out missing a pillow isn’t Loki’s only discomfort, as he is shamefully hard. Loki groans as he contemplates waiting for Thor, but his primal needs overcome his patience, and who knows what the oaf has planned, and how long it would be until he returned. 

 

Loki gets the answers to both his queries as soon as he wraps his hand around his cock and gives his erection a leisurely stroke. He is just about to take care of himself in the earnest as the doors to their bedroom open to reveal Thor, holding a tray supplied with a variety of delicacies. A faint blush creeps upon Thor’s cheeks. 

 

“I-“ Thor says hoarsely before clearing his throat. 

 

“I brought our breakfast, I didn’t know-“ He gestures with his hand towards Loki, still sounding flushed, and Loki has to give him credit for not dropping the tray he’s currently supporting with a single hand. He still doesn’t know why, he’s been intimate with Thor countless times, yet Thor still gets flustered whenever he walks in on Loki. 

 

“Mm, breakfast sounds lovely,” Loki retorts, stroking his hardness once more, letting his thumb glide over the slit. 

 

“Perhaps it would be better if I-“ 

 

Loki thinks his brother has to learn multi-tasking at some point, and he finds himself to be hungry as well. It all fits perfectly. 

 

“Come Thor, I see no reason why you can’t attend to more than one thing at a time.” He gives a smirk and Thor’s eyes spark up with excitement as he hurries towards the bedside, setting the tray on the side of the bed, his eyes trailing over Loki’s lithe form, sprawled on the bed. It takes all but seconds for Thor to shuck his clothing, sweatpants and a T-shirt, and for the first time Loki finds himself appeased of Midgard fashion. 

 

Loki has to appreciate Thor’s efforts, the breakfast smells delicious, and it’s quite the sight to behold. Knowing Loki has a weakness towards sweets, Thor has piled up their plates with pancakes soaked in maple syrup -something Loki has woven to introduce to Asgardian cooks if it's his last wish-, french toast, numerous flavors of jam, a chocolate dip, and a small jar of honey sided with toasted bread and a bowl of fruits to finish up.  

 

Thor crawls up next to him, dipping a strawberry into chocolate sauce and brings it up to Loki’s mouth, smiling mischievously. 

 

“Ah brother, but you see, I planned for us to have a simple breakfast.” He teases as he wraps his hand around Loki’s manhood, pushing Loki’s hand away. He gives two slow strokes and pushes the strawberry slightly towards Loki’s parted lips. 

 

Loki starts sucking on the rich chocolate flavor, already lost in a mist of hazy pleasure, the chocolate tastes amazing, and he doesn’t even notice his hips thrusting into Thor’s firm yet gentle grip on his cock. It feels amazing, so he brings his hand up pulling Thor’s hand near his mouth closer, his tongue slipping to lick at the tips of Thor’s fingers as he licks the chocolate coated strawberry. 

 

Thor’s breathing is already coming in shallow pants, and his grip tightens around the base of his cock to keep him from coming as he watches Loki slowly suckle the strawberry, his gaze never leaving Loki’s slightly swollen lips. Once the chocolate is gone, Thor’s hand leaves Loki’s cock, much to Loki’s desperate whine of displeasure, and he dips fingers in the jar of honey, coating his fingers with a generous amount, and he’s dragging his hand across Loki’s chest, leaving trails of thick stripes of honey in its leave. 

 

“A simple breakfast then ?”

Loki’s voice comes out much breathier than he would have liked as he finally bites into the strawberry, licking at his own fingers and Thor’s as he draws them away. Thor brings his honey coated fingers to Loki’s mouth instead, prying gently and Loki welcomes the intrusion, taking Thor’s fingers into his mouth as he starts brushing his tongue around them, relishing the sweet taste of honey, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on Thor’s fingers, trying to drown the little moans that come unbidden. Thor is lowering his head to lick clean stripes across Loki’s chest, laving his tongue and kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. Loki starts moaning as he grasps his cock once again, now leaking with pre-come, white drips forming at his slit and he starts thrusting into his hand, his seed providing lubrication. Thor’s curious mouth latches onto a nipple, suckling and biting gently on the hardening nub as his other hand finds its way to the unattended nipple, and he gently rolls it between his thumb and forefinger drawing a harsh gasp from Loki. 

 

“Thor- **_Oh_** \- Thor I’m not-“

Loki tries to articulate, but Thor is still suckling at his puffy nipple, drawing out the sweet taste of honey, laving his tongue over the swollen areola almost as an afterthought and Loki loses his trail of thought, finding himself arching his chest towards Thor’s willing mouth, so soft and yet so demanding. He strokes himself faster, feels the familiar warmth coiling in his belly, he is so close-

 

A lot of things happen at once. 

 

With a shriek Thor is off of him, and he is pulling the sheets to cover himself. Loki almost feels sorry for pushing Thor aside, he even winces when he hears the soft thud as Thor hits the floor besides their bed. The tray, piled up with long forgotten delicacies also flies across, and Thor rises in time to have a buttered piece of bread to hit him square in the chest. Loki still has a vice grip on the sheets covering him, as he eyes the window-still warily. 

 

“Loki ?” Thor manages, his voice somewhat strangled as he stands up from the where Loki had thrown him. His gaze traces Loki’s and he stills suddenly.

 

 Huginn and Muninn are perched on the balcony, staring at them and Loki could swear they disapproved their transgressions. 

 

He is still tense, tersely glaring at the ravens right back, as the bedding dips with Thor’s weight settling next to him. Loki shifts and faces his brother, and his previous throes of desire are suddenly replaced with the urge to punch Thor; the great oaf smiles at him without a seeming care at all. 

 

“Brother, Father’s messengers still unease you so ?” 

 

Loki grips the sheets around him a bit tighter, and fixes his glare upon Thor. 

 

“Excuse me, _brother of mine,_  if I do not want to continue _this_ ” he makes an absent gesture between himself and Thor “in front of Odin.” 

 

“Loki,” Thor’s voice is filled with sentiment, and before Loki can roll his eyes Thor has already positioned himself on the bed and he is cupping Loki’s face. His fingers curl around the back of his neck and Loki is feels a faint blush before he can stop himself, Huginn and Muninn are still watching them with apprehensive eyes. 

 

“I do not understand why you trouble yourself with Father’s messengers when Heimdall already sees all.”

 

And Loki thought he would need to soak in cold water before facing Odin. 

 

“You are ever the charmer with your words _brother_ “

 

 He says as he laces his words with mock appraise cupping Thor’s face in his hands once he’s made sure the fabric around him wouldn’t slip. Thor, however, oblivious as ever, wears an actual expression of praise and naivety. Loki pulls away from his embrace, scoffing at Thor’s confused face. 

 

“By the Norns, refrain mentioning Heimdall watching our endeavors.” 

 

Thor straightens himself, seeming to be ailed by something else entirely. 

 

“I wonder why Father would send messengers, instead of coming here himself.” He mutters. 

 

Loki shivers upon the thought. 

 

“Yes, that would have been so much better,” he mutters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki knows that even Odin is not oblivious to their situation by now, Thor coming short of any move possessing subtlety; trying to court Loki in the feasting hall before all his friends and their parents -a memory that still gives Loki a headache- yet Loki also knows the course of their relationship is still rousing up rumors amongst Asgard. He doesn’t really care what the rest of Asgard thinks, they have thought him a monster and a manipulator long since, and if they so deign to think of Thor as anything less than the gleaming golden son, so be it. Thor has made no claim to hide the nature of their relationship, especially since Odin had bitterly came in terms with it. He pushes the thought far back his mind as he feels the buckles and belts of his armor snapping, his seidr doing the work for him. 

They are standing before Heimdall just in time as his last belt buckle claps. Heimdall greets them with a manner far more collected than someone who has just witnessed the said brothers suck and lick honey off of each other, and Loki greets him with a curt nod of his head barely keeping the flush from his cheeks. Odin is awaiting them at the entrance of the BiFrost and Loki finds himself somewhat curious as to what purpose they were called for. Thor huffs next to him in annoyance when Odin makes his way towards them. Loki bows slightly, wanting to get whatever ordeal was to be asked of them. They all make their way towards Hlidskjalf in silence. 

 

Odin looks less than impressed with them, and Loki summons every bit of his will to not roll his eyes. 

“I meant to call for Loki.” His head jerks up at the words, as Thor fiddles with the hilt of Mjölnir. 

“The treaties with Vanaheim have been wearing thin,” 

Ah, so there’s Loki’s purpose. The silvertongue. Loki smirks before Odin speaks the words. 

“The council advises that Loki sees to it with Freyja.” 

Freyja having ascended to the throne after Njord, always had a soft spot for Loki. Thor grunts audibly next to Loki. 

“And what, precisely has dear Freyja so upset ?” Loki inquires. 

It turns out it was simply a couple of boisterous warriors, overstepping their boundaries upon a hunt in Vanaheim. Loki drones out halfway the tale, appreciating the carvings on the walls right behind Odin’s shoulder. He knows Freyja well enough to see through a pathetic attempt to goad Odin into sending Loki to her feet. 

“I will see to it” Is all he says once Odin seems to be done. 

“Your chambers have been readied. I suggest you set on your journey, perhaps once you are in more suitable attire.” He eyes Thor in distaste for a moment before he turns on his heels and walks away, hem of his cape scraping the floor. 

It’s only then Loki pinches the bridge of his nose -he never even thought of Thor- and finally allows his gaze to fall upon Thor, who stands beside him in a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, still looking like a petulant child, with Loki standing in all his glamour in his full armored suit. Before he can drag Thor to his chambers and make up for it, Frigga is striding towards them, graceful as ever. 

“My sons,” she says before she pulls them both into a hug, and Loki has to admire her strength. 

“I’m expecting you both at breakfast tomorrow, before your departure. Off with you now, you must be tired.” She smiles sweetly and turns to leave, leaving Thor and Loki alone. 

“Loki,” Thor has him in a strong embrace before Loki can even respond, and it takes a lot of studied willpower to pull away when Thor is sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“Thor, _no_ “ He manages to pull himself from Thor’s grasp just in time to start dragging him to Thor’s chambers, -they still had their own, but Loki’s proved to be useless since he spent every night in Thor’s- he had an idea. 

“This dating, I did a little search of my own” he says, as Thor tightens his grip, Loki leans into his touch, almost purring when Thor squeezes his waist. 

“And ?” 

They’re already at Thor’s chambers, and Loki tears himself from Thor’s grip and places his hands on Thor’s shoulders, fixing him with a straight on look. 

“And, I’ve learned that a lady does not put out on the first date, let alone before.” Loki winks and there’s a slight shimmer of green before he shifts into his female form, leaving a very frustrated and confused Thor behind, as she strides towards his own chambers. Once in her own chambers, Loki allows a look in the mirror, to her satisfaction, her female form has lost nothing of her looks. Changing into his male form, he allows himself a laugh at Thor’s expanse. So he would withhold sex until they’ve had a date. It would be simple, he would see to Freyja and they would be on Midgard once the relations between Asgard and Vanaheim were set. 

-O-

Like everything in Loki’s life, it didn’t turn out to be so simple.

Loki cursed himself the moment they set foot in Vanaheim, apparently Freyja was more upset that he gave credit for. 

“Come now love, you surely don’t heed to their actions,” 

“I have my doubts.” Freyja pouts, and Loki sees right through her plot. 

“You would truly go to war with Asgard, over this ?” He lets his his hand fall on Freyja’s cheek and she relaxes considerably. 

“Not war perhaps, but they should pay” 

“Oh, but they will. Now, will you grant us a stay in Vanaheim ?” Loki hates how he almost sounds hopeful, and he could smite Thor for his attitude, yet Freyja seems to fall for Loki’s ever present charm as she replies with a huff.

“Of course. You and your brother,” she shoots an annoyed glance towards Thor, “are welcome in Vanaheim, since the offenders are to be met with proper punishment.” 

“You need not doubt my lady, we thank you for your generosity.” Loki places a fleeting kiss on Freyja’s delicate hand. 

-O- 

“Thor, for the love of Gods, cease your sulking.” Freyja has granted them the most pleasurable stay and Loki doesn’t understand Thor’s foul mood. 

Thor just snorts in response, continues to examine Mjolnir. 

“Should you not be with your lady ?” 

Loki sighs. 

“Jealousy won’t gain you favors.” 

“I’m not jealous.” Thor is far too quick to respond. 

“Vanaheim has quite the the taverns” Loki puts on an inviting smile, and he almost feels guilty that Thor is so easy to mold and shape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some smut. terribly sorry for the lack of plot.

Once they are back in Asgard, standing before Odin, it takes all of Loki’s well practiced efforts to keep his demeanor one of coolness. 

“I see that your travel to Vanaheim has proved to be successful.” Odin says. 

Loki could disagree on so many levels, remembering of the night they decided to seek a night away in one of many taverns, and the very second Thor punched someone who tried to court Loki in the politest way possible. He grimaces slightly, yet his voice doesn’t waver when he replies. 

“Vanaheim stands still amongst your allies.” -Father- goes unsaid. 

“Very well. There is a feast, you are to attend before you may be excused.” 

It takes everything Loki has not to roll his eyes. Of course there is a feast. He wouldn’t be surprised if it were in Thor’s name. He briefly thinks of transporting both himself and Thor just then and there, but decides against it, giving Odin a tight smile instead.

“Of course. We shall see you then.” 

There isn’t much to be said after that, and both Thor and Loki start to leave for their chambers. Thor is -still- sulking, which happened to be hilarious for Loki until a couple hours ago. 

“Thor.” He pushes Thor against one of the walls his hand cupping his cheek. 

“Enough ?” It’s not so much of an order as it is a plea, but it’s out there. Thor grumbles, and it sets Loki’s nerves alight, he can feel it against his palm, laying upon Thor’s chest. 

“ _I_ happen to be tired and intend to have a bath drawn. Care to join ?” 

It’s not quite an apology, for Loki doesn’t do apologies, but it’s enough to goad Thor into believing it is, and before he knows it, Thor’s mouth is upon his, lips pressing against his and Thor’s tongue plying its way in to stroke Loki’s. There’s nothing sweet in this kiss, it’s all teeth clashing and Thor deeming to claim what is his, and Loki allows him. 

They’re both panting when they reach Loki’s chambers, Thor giving up any pretense of going to his own; they were used to sharing after all. 

“So, bath ?” Loki manages once they’re inside. 

Thor flashes a bright grin and Loki momentarily wonders how his brother manages to reflect a blazing star in his grin, but moves on to draw the bath nonetheless, not wanting to be bothered by gossiping pages. Once the bath is ready, he soaks himself deep in the water, allowing it to engulf him. He dips himself fully in water and relaxes before calling Thor, and Thor wastes no time, striding in with valor and shucking his armor. Loki has seen Thor naked a handful of times, yet it still takes his breath away, to see the mighty Thor with all his ripe muscles, rippling and strong. 

‘He could break me’ Loki thinks. He is still thinking on that as he has a steady grip on his half hardened cock, and Thor’s cock is twitching in return, watching Loki’s hand disappear beneath the water and his head lolling backwards. 

Thor gets into the bath and before Loki can collect himself, Thor is upon him, sucking on the juncture where Loki’s neck meat his shoulder. Loki brings his legs around Thor’s waist, prying him closer. Thor, however, just rolls his hips, rubbing their erections before he reaches for the numerous vials of oil resting on the bathroom of Loki’s shelves. Loki tries for nonchalance but a small moan escapes him as Thor coats his fingers in copious amounts of oil. 

“Thor, the feast,” is the one thing he can manage before he feels Thor’s fingers upon his entrance. Loki draws in a breath and brackets his things around Thor. It doesn’t take long before Thor is rubbing against his pucker and Loki can’t help his harsh panting. They are to present themselves at the feast in a couple hours, and the should be- 

“ _Thor_ his voice wavers as Thor starts to slowly massage his opening, finger pads rubbing slowly, never dipping in. Loki clenches involuntarily just as when Thor pushes. Loki can feel his cheeks aflame, and curses Thor for choosing this moment to be so observant. 

“Let go brother,” 

Loki can feel a flush creeping up his chest at Thor’s choice of words, turning his head to the side, yet Thor’s touch is relentless, and Loki spreads his thighs wider. The moan comes unbidden once Thor breaches him, and he clenches involuntarily. 

“Relax,” Thor murmurs against the shell of his ear.

Thor strokes his flank as Loki unclenches, allowing Thor to press in second finger. He cants his hips upwards to meet Thor’s fingers, and moans as Thor curls his fingers, tips of his fingers rubbing against the bundle of nerves that have Loki arch his and try to muffle obscenities. 

Another one of Thor’s strokes inwards and Loki has had enough. 

“Enough, Thor.” Thor’s fingers tease his sweet spot one more time before Thor drags them out, agonizingly slow and leaves Loki’s hole fluttering, before he lines his cock and drives in with a single push that knocks the breath away from Loki’s lungs. 

Loki’s hands grip on Thor’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises in their wake, yet Loki doesn’t care. All of his existence is drawn to a single point where he’s trying not to clench on Thor’s throbbing cock inside him, and Thor makes the most delicious noises. Thor shifts them, with a bruising grip on his hips, and drives straight to Loki’s prostate, and Loki is moaning far too loud and coming, muddling the water. Thor keeps thrusting into him during the aftershocks. Loki sobs during the aftershocks, and clenches down on Thor, who comes with a low growl, filling Loki with his seed, stilling atop Loki after a few minutes. Thor slips out and Loki manages to hold back a whine. The both spend a few moments catching their breath, before Thor breaks the silence. 

“I think we need another bath, brother.” 

And Loki laughs, letting their evidence drain away before drawing a new bath.


	6. Chapter 6

The feast goes considerably well, save for Frigga’s briefly raised eyebrows at their disheveled state which Loki had done his best to cover both of them, and Loki almost has a warm feeling towards Thor, because Thor is in his element. Thor loves feasts and loves Asgard and probably misses his friends, something Loki pushes to the back of his mind whenever he starts feeling guilty about greedily hoarding all of Thor’s attention to himself. So Loki keeps to his wine, and raises his cup to the countless speeches in the name of his brother, he’s gotten used to it, long since accepted that he would never be Thor’s equal in Asgard, yet it was good enough for him as long as Thor’s priority was Loki.

It’s a fine feast, and Loki knows that their relationship is still a question mark to most of Asgard; Thor had brought him in a muzzle; chained and gagged, with the entire court watching them and then demanded Odin gave him allowance to court Loki when Odin had a sentence ready for him to be rot in the dungeons. After what seemed to be a heated argument between Thor and Odin, and a couple blows from Mjolnir upon ones who dared to insult Loki in Thor’s presence, people of Asgard had somewhat became used to their Crown Prince having Loki as a his consort, his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist, and after two of the strongest warriors met their faith when they faced Thor in the sparring ring, no one dared to so much as complain about Loki. 

Yet Loki Is aware of his position, he is aware that his position lies within Thor’s order, and that he has to tread this lightly. So he tries. He tries really hard not to goad Thor, but all of his sympathy for Thor vanishes upon Thor whispering 

“I’d like to take you on a date in Asgard” 

“In Asgard.” Loki says dryly, meeting his gaze with an icy look. The feast is long forgotten upon everyone, more than half the attendants are drunk, Frigga and Odin having retreated to their chambers. 

“Aye, in Asgard. Remember that alcove ?” Thor says with a blush creeping on his face. Loki knows perfectly which particular alcove Thor is talking about, however it’s always fun to watch Thor squirm. 

“Thor, there are countless alcoves in Asgard.” 

“Yes, but you surely remember, the one where we-“ Thor cuts off, an other exquisite shade of pink gleaming upon his cheeks. 

Loki watches Thor squirm for a couple more minutes before cradling his face, his fingers cupping the nape of Thor’s neck as his thumb brushes against Thor’s cheekbone, engaging him in the same position Thor is so fond of. It is fun to watch Thor blush, Loki still basks in the fact that he’s the only one who can manage to do so. Still holding his grip, Loki leans in forward, letting his facade fall down for a moment, 

“The one where I _claimed you ?_ ” he whispers upon the shell of Thor’s ear, and if Thor blushes darker, he chooses to ignore so, granting Thor this moment. 

The rest of the feast carries out to be uneventful, Loki flirtatiously chatting up a couple of people, only to refuse a horde of suitors, all the while where he watches Thor grow jealous and he loves it, he loves how possessive Thor is, even though he will never admit it, not out loud, and not to Thor, ever, but he grants this little victory to himself. 

-O-

They have everything they need. A tent, sustenance, a bottle of lubricant, and Loki’s unnecessarily heavy fur pelt; 

“You’re a _frost giant_ “ 

“You dare mock my heritage ?” Loki feigns offense. 

Thor gives an exasperated sigh, as he tries to fit the fur into his sack. 

“Indeed brother, I mock your heritage, and specifically yourself, for needing this particular fur pelt, whereas you would not feel the cold !” 

Loki just huffs and continues watching an irritated Thor try and stuff his precious fur into his bag. Thor packs the furs, ignoring a very smug Loki. 

They’re about to part for their journey, and Loki feels his blood brimming with excitement, because he _does_ remember the alcove, he remembers taking Thor for the first time, with such detail that it’s almost embarrassing. 

It was way before their relationship became tainted.

_They had been hunting for a bilgesnipe for days upon days and they had found the alcove on the eight day during their hunt. Thor had insisted that they eat camp there, and Loki felt his magic surging through his veins, inexplicably powerful. The little secluded place they had come upon was be beautiful, water flowing down atop large rocks, the water flowing filling a pit in the ground just larger enough than their bathing chambers._

_Loki had stripped down and made himself comfortable, soaking in the cool water, and Thor had joined him soon after, fitting himself perfectly against Loki, and Loki had mounted him, a silent understanding passing between them without a word being uttered, save for Thor’s harsh panting and Loki’s gasps._

Shaking off the memory, Loki mounts his steed, Thor doing the same. They are just about to ride off when, 

“Thor !” Unmistakable voice of Fandral cuts through the air. 

Loki glances over his shoulder, and it takes him a tremendous amount of self restraint to not just hex Fandral, who seems to be running towards them, accompanied by one too excited Lady Sif. 

“Thor ! Are you both going on a quest ?” 

Well, quest was putting it one way. Before that moment, Loki never thought of riding Thor as a -quest- but given the size of his endowment, Loki guesses it could as well be a quest. 

“Yes” 

“No!” 

Fandral shoots them a confused look, and Loki just wants to teleport both himself and his brother to Stark’s Island, at least they were granted with more privacy within the range of mortals. Fandral, however, having no sense of personal space, slings his arm over Loki’s steed, and Loki has never wanted to smite someone so bad in his life. Perhaps Thor. 

Thor has a pained expression on his face, and Loki would find it amusing if he were to be the cause of it, but for the first time, Loki felt his pain. 

“You can’t just ride off on a quest without us ! We hardly see your face around here anymore !… And yours Loki.” 

Loki snorts at that, because it’s obvious that he’s still an after thought, and Thor’s friends have been missing him. He shrugs off Fandral’s arm off of his steed and as if on command, his horse whinnies his retort. 

“We would be happy to have to have Warriors Three and Lady Sif join us.” He smiles a charming smile. Thor looks like someone just murdered a puppy in front of him. 

“Fantastic ! I will gather up rest !” Fandral punches Loki in the shoulder enthusiastically, before dragging Sif back towards the Palace. 

Thor opens his mouth as if to say something. Loki is faster. 

“One more word about a date while they accompany us and I will personally see that you no longer have your endowment.” 

Thor’s clacks his mouth shut.


	7. Chapter 7

They make their way to the Stark Tower after a trip that left Loki’s left eye twitching and Thor with a multitude of problems, mainly due to Thor being aroused. 

Thor could have used many things on his account, he could blame Loki for bending over a lot more than it was necessary while wearing leather leggings that gripped his thighs too hard and complimented his firm buttocks, could blame the thrill of the hunt he had been yearning, could even blame being deprived of intimacy. So he really isn’t the one to blame when he drags Loki to their chambers as soon as they land on Midgard, and starts peppering Loki’s face with soft kisses and pressing himself onto Loki. 

“Thor,” Loki tries to push him away, but Thor can feel Loki’s arousal pressing against his thigh, and Loki’s attempts are weak at best. So he keeps grinding his hips, pressing Loki against the wall of their bedroom, drawing a moan out of Loki.

“Thor, _no_ ,” Loki manages as Thor’s mouth latches onto a spot on his neck, right above the juncture where his shoulder meets the neck, and Thor starts biting and laving his tongue over the bruised skin. The moan he receives just urges him onto suck harder, his instinct urging him to mark what it his. 

“ _Thor_ “ 

Thor stops sucking the bruise and runs his hands up and down against Loki’s sides to reassure, his mouth coming up to meet Loki’s ear, tongue laving on that sensitive spot just beneath. 

“Brother,”

Thor whispers against the shell of Loki’s ear before he drops down to his knees, knowing Loki’s weaknesses and what he would give into.

“Thor, get up” His brother rasps before entangles his hand in Thor’s hair. 

It takes him a moment to drag down Loki’s leggings, and he’s faced with Loki’s half hardened cock. 

“Why Loki, I’d rather kneel for you, brother,” Thor whisks up the scent, nuzzling his face against Loki’s groin, nose against the tuft of black curls of his brother’s. 

“So beautiful, brother” he huffs and is rewarded with a loud moan from Loki.

He drags his tongue along Loki’s scrotum and then starts planting small kisses at the base of his cock. An unbidden moan tears through the night and Loki’s fingers tighten around Thor’s locks. Thor keeps licking and sucking playfully, his hand coming up to pull the foreskin, revealing Loki’s slit, already moist with precome. Loki bucks against his hand and Thor runs his thumb against the slit, coating Loki’s hardness with his own precome, and places his other hand on Loki’s hip to keep him from bucking his hips. 

“Stop. Stop please, _Thor_ “ Loki is already trying to cant his hips into Thor’s grip, and Thor’s loving every second of it. He takes the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, his tongue sliding against the pool of precome forming at the slit and Loki makes a strangled sound. Thor keeps dragging his tongue against the head while trying to take Loki deeper, and he tries to swallow around Loki’s cock, his throat clenching, and that’s when Loki loses all control and moans loudly, coming into Thor’s mouth. Thor tries to swallow, but he’s not experienced in this area and he has a strip of Loki’s semen running down the side of his mouth. Once Loki’s softened cock is out of his mouth, Loki turns his gaze upon him, cupping his face, his thumb grazing the side of his lips to clean up the trickle of his own seed. 

Thor just smiles, and Loki drags him upwards and wraps a hand around his cock to bring him to completion. He licks his fingers clean one by one to Thor’s pleasure, and they pass out. When Thor awakes in the middle of the night to claim Loki again, he does not protest. 

-O- 

“You know, the rest of us need sleep as well.” Tony greets him midway before Loki’s got his coffee. 

“Mmm ?” 

“See, Thor, what else is he the God of ?” 

Loki replies without blinking, 

“Fertility and War, but I don’t see how-“ 

“Ah-ha ! There. Fertility. Look, I’ve made an anechoic walls while you were away. Spent time and money, not that the latter is important, but all I’m sayin’ is, maybe don’t yell ‘brother’ while you’re at it, and I’ve read the myths.” 

Loki does not, _does not_ blush. He simply chooses to take his breakfast to his and Thor’s chamber’s.

-O- 

Loki paces in his room. It’s not a big deal, not really, but his hair. His hair won’t cooperate. He’s tried fixing it with his seidr, he’s tried everything. The only time this had happened was when he was but a mere godling, unable to control his magics, far too nervous. He’s not nervous right now, he would rather kill himself than to admit to being too nervous to do up his hair yet however his hair failed to straighten down. It was all ruffled up in curls, and Loki couldn’t get it to straighten for his life. 

“Loki ?” There was a knock on his door. 

“Thor, I don’t think tonight is going to work.” 

Loki grimaces in disgust at his voice wavering. His voice did not waver. 

“Brother, let me come in,” 

Loki sets another barricade of spells upon his door, because, _his hair._

“Thor, I’m working on a particular spell that demands attention,” 

His attention to work his curls so they don’t stick out. Why can’t he get his hair to be straight !. 

It takes him about three hours to get his hair in an acceptable state. However by the time, Thor has stopped knocking on his door, though Loki still suspects he’s set up camp right outside, and it’s past midnight. 

Sighing to himself, Loki gives up on the night. Then it comes to him suddenly. God of Chaos he was, but Mischief went unsaid. He would surprise Thor, and make up for tonight. Thor had been so hung up on taking him on a date, and who was Loki to fall short on a challenge. He would take Thor on the best date ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor just looks devastated. He sulks about the tower, trying to offer people smiles, but they all lack their usual God of Thunder spark. And Tony will have no more of it; as weird it as it feels condoning incest -Tony keeps reminding himself that Loki’s adopted, yet Thor fiercely claiming Loki as his brother doesn’t help- he still feels like it’s for the greater good of the humanity. He feels he should tread the subject carefully, Loki might not be trying to kill them, but he still feels that could change given the right grounds. So he treads it carefully. 

“Are you and Thor not fucking anymore ?” 

Loki blanches and he turns to face Tony. 

“Excuse me ?” 

“It’s not that I care, your relationship; your incest, it’s just that it’s kind of Thor’s brooding.” 

“I see.” Loki says with a nod of his head. 

Tony curses inwardly, that was the response Loki had for anything. He would’ve probably gotten the same response if he came in and said Asgard had declared war against Earth and Loki was the bargain. Knowing he’s not going get much more, he makes his way out of Loki’s room. 

-O- 

Loki avoids Thor for entirely two weeks. Two weeks where he sets out planning. Deceiving and cunning and contriving comes to him naturally, so he doesn’t have much of a problem with the first phase. Getting the Avengers out of the tower doesn’t seem to be problem, as soon as Loki politely asks them -threaten is such a cruel word, really- to leave the tower on the said date, they all seem to agree. Loki checks it off of his list. 

Next on his plan is coaxing Thor into staying in that night, which doesn’t prove to be hard either; the second Loki asks Thor to pass the upcoming mission that he’s made up, looking at him with vulnerable doe eyes, Thor agrees instantly, not even questioning Loki’s reasoning. It all falls into Loki’s plan so perfectly that he’s almost terrified that it’s going to fail. 

Loki cooks. He doesn’t really know how to, but he tries his best. Thor is asleep, passed out after a rather vigorous session of love making. Loki is limping slightly, winces when he puts too much pressure on his right leg, yet still manages to prepare their dishes. He’s left a note by Thor’s dresser _'Dress up, brother’_ , knowing Thor would do so, without questioning.

He sets up the table in their common room, thinks it’s beautiful with all the linen and he feels giddy for some reason. 

Thor doesn’t miss the memo. He shows up looking dashing in a three piece suit. Loki has to reign himself not to jump Thor the moment he shows up at the doorstep, looking all confused yet equally formidable. 

“Well brother, here we are.” Loki’s voice wavers and he hates himself for it. 

“Loki, did you make all this ?” Thor sounds amused and Loki can’t help himself. 

“You don’t know if it’s poisoned. Now sit.” Thor chuckles as he sits, his gaze intently upon Loki as he serves the dish. 

They eat their pasta in silence _Really, Thor, were you expecting a fish course ?_ ,all the while where Thor’s gaze bores into Loki’s, and Loki can feel it burning through himself. 

Once they finish their dinner Thor hesitates, and Loki looks at him questioningly. 

“There’s something I wanted to give you, it’s not of importance, but-“ 

“ _Thor._ ” 

Thor looks slightly flushed, but presents him with a small velvet jewelry box, and Loki finds a ring inside, gold with engravings of serpents on the side, the middle embedded emeralds; it’s so beautiful. There’s an inscription on the inside, and Loki’s eyes well up with unshed tears as he reads it our loud;

“ _Never doubt that I love you._ ” 

“Never doubt, that I love you.” Thor repeats, his voice coming out rasp and he is so close, too close that Loki can feel his breath on his lips, can feel him mouth the words against him, and the air is suddenly too heavy and he feels too hot, Thor’s breath setting his nerves alight. 

“It’s _beautiful._ ”

Loki’s breath hitches and he tries harder to blink back hot tears as he slips the ring on his finger, lacing his hand with Thor’s. He doesn’t know when his tears start spilling, and Thor chooses not to mention them as he peppers Loki’s face with soft kisses, his cheekbones dampened with tears, his nose, and his lips. Loki brings his shaking hands up to grasp Thor’s golden locks, and keeps crying softly as Thor complies and starts kissing Loki without holding, giving Loki whatever he needs without asking anything in return. Loki feels Thor’s hold around his waist, steeling him and he molds into the touch, shifting against Thor’s body, holding onto his grip on Thor’s hair, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. A weak moan escapes from Thor’s mouth against his lips and Loki thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world, and he would risk his life to hear it again. So he grinds his hips against Thor’s, deepening their kiss. He sucks on Thor’s tongue, promising to give him everything without sounding the words, and it means everything to him that Thor responds back, rolling his hips and pressing his erection against Loki’s. They’ve fucked before; in the most shameless ways; Loki had begged that Thor took him and filled him with his seed, and Thor had allowed himself to be taken, moaning Loki’s name over and over again as Loki thrusted deep within him. Yet it had never felt like this. Loki has never felt this vulnerable and open, and it breaks something within him.

They move to their bedroom, Thor’s iron grip not once loosening and Loki wraps his legs around his waist. That night Loki gives him everything, makes Thor remember why they’re gods, whispering _‘Thor’_ and _‘more’_ over and over, until they’re both wasted, until he’s milked every drop of seed from his brother, and they’re both sated. 

They lay next to each other, panting slowly easing its way into heavy breathing. Neither of them have a word for what just transgressed between them, yet they can both feel the intensity. For once Loki doesn’t say anything, and Thor just snakes his arm around Loki’s waist. Loki rests his head against Thor’s chest and Thor drags him closer by the waist, shifting him again his body. Loki has a scathing remark on the way, he really has, but it escapes his mind as he breathes in Thor’s musk, and makes himself comfortable against his brother’s chest. And if Thor starts to make soft rumbling sound that reverberates through his chest, Loki doesn’t complain about it.


End file.
